A Really Random Story
by BrightnessAndDarknessStories
Summary: When the Spiritual Six accidentally fall though a portal (Again.), they find themselves in the land of one of Mannhattan's favorite books -Percy Jackson-. (Notes: This is homework so... You don't have to read it. And, more on the Spiritual Six on future chapters and seasons on Adventure Life (Might be possible information on the up coming Halloween Special))


**Hi there! Karina here! ….This is for school so…. Yeah. IDK I don't know a single thing about Percy Jackson (just like Harry potter) And I'm using an OC you probably haven't seen before cuz she's not in our main sto- Who am I kidding, of course in going to use our original characters! It's kinda like. The thing now XD So… yeah R &R! (No. This is totally NOT canon or a plot or anything that's going to be in Adventure Life.)**

 **Aurora: …**

 **Author: Woah woah woah, woah. Why are you here?!**

 **Aurora: Cause I want… to?  
Luna: *Chewing gum* Ya know… At least this ain't cliche anymore where we always say 'THE FOURTH WALL HAS BROKEN!' every time the author appears *Poops gum***

 **Forrest: I don't think that's cliche…**

 **Author: Hey at least the other two aren't here cause… This is a individual project. Darn.**

 **Aria: Why... Darn?**

 **Author: Cause I have that stupid author's block and plus 1. I know close to nothing about Percy Jackson 2. I don't know their personalities, characters, appearances, places etc, and 3. I'm trying to make this related to Adventure Life but its not working.**

 **Aurora: ….I agree on that darn.**

 **Author: Now if you excuse me…. *Grabs a Nyan Cat gun* Okay… I'M COMING FOR YOU AUTHOR'S BLOCK!**

 **Mannhattan: Woah Woa-**

 **Author: *Deadpan* You're copying me.**

 **Mannhattan: I know. Anyway, you can't just go using a NYAN cat gun. WE HAVE NO RIGHTS AND THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER.**

 **Author: Sure it is. It's a crossover of Percy Jackson and N-**

 **Jewels: I thought we weren't going to speak about that.**

 **Author: GAH! Why are you even here Jewels?**

 **Jewels: I'm here to help you stop Anissa from coming because of that contract you signed with her.**

 **Author: Oh yeah. *Looks at door where a thousand people are trying to hold the door* Yeahhhhhhh…..**

 **Muffled voice: LEMME IN!**

 **Karina: Hell no!  
Author: Why are there three of me's here?**

 **Karina: Cause you're too tired of typing Author and it might be confusing since there are like 3 authors and wait… *Counts* 2…. 4…. 5… 18 people here with you.**

 **Author: ...Touch-**

 **Mannhattan: I don't think it's used like th-**

 **Author: SHUT UP!... Anyways i'm leaving now.**

 **Zane: *Calls from the door* IT'S ANYWAY NOT ANYWAYS!**

 **Author: WHATEVER! *Author has left the chat***

 **Christy: Wait… This has always confused me. Is this real life. A chat or a video call?**

 **Karina: ALL!**

 **Christy: ...That's even more confusing damit.**

 **Karina: ...You know this isn't even how your personality is supposed to be like.**

 **Janet: Who cares what are personalities are like. We're going to break the fourth wall in the story anyway.**

 **Aurora:** _ **We**_ **are. Not you 10.**

 **Everyone Except the Spiritual Six: Awww….**

 **Author: *Comes back* You know what. This is the AN, not the story. Might as well let down the gates.**

 **Karina: Aye Aye me. *Dresses up in a pirate suite looking like Elsa* NOW OPEN UP THE GATES!~**

 **Everyone: THE GATES- I MEAN. AYE AYE CAPTAIN!**

 **Author: Its medieval not pi-**

 **Karina: WHO CARES! *Gate lowers* Welcome aboard captain!**

 **Anissa: Hello my faithful tree!**

 **Author: Oh god... *Groans and faceplants***

 **Max: Where is our crow's nest… girl- You know, we never found out the proper name for that job.**

 **Author: Why the hell do I always write girls as grils…**

 **Karina: Meh. Anyway's Captain. Should we do the proper introductions?  
Anissa: Aye aye! *Swishes cape***

 **Karina *fanfare* Presenting Captain- *Cape hits face* AHHHHH!**

 **Aria: …What.**

 **Karina: No that's literally the name of our captain. Captain Ahh we always like to call 'er. I'll be first mate Ow and this'll *Hugs Max* be our cabin boy Eee.**

 **Everyone: …**

 **Karina: And this… *Walks over to another girl dressed as a pirate* Is our crow's nest gal or parrot….**

 **Nova: *Flatly* Lemme guess… Arg?**

 **Karina: That's good…. EEE! TAKE A NOTE OF THAT!**

 **Max: Aye Aye! *Takes note and changes everyone's names***

 **Ahh: 'Ew we could count on ya!  
Ow: Anyways.**

 **Zane: ANYWAY!**

 **Ow: Anyways-**

 **Zane: *Sigh***

 **Ow: -No. Her name is Bob.**

 **Hanna: ….Marvalous.**

 **Eee: We know right?! It's so original!**

 **Mannhattan: *Slow clap* ...No kidding.**

 **Ahh: Anyways (Zane: Her too?!) We'll be needing a proper ship for this ay cre-**

 **Author: Hold on! This is a Author's note not a roleplaying area!**

 **Ow: Well since you wrote the story so crappy 'n bad. We decided to make a longer AN to make up for it.**

 **Author: ...Fair point. Carry on.**

 **Forrest: *Turns the blank white room into a pirate ship in the seas*  
Ahh: Ahhh we're sailing the seven sees! *Deep breath* Come an' sing with mah mates! **

**The Pirates: OOooohhhhh~ 100 BOTTLES OF TEA ON THE WALL. 100 BOTTLES OF TEA! YOU TAKE ONE DOWN, YOU PASS IT AROUND. THEN THERE'S 99 MORE BOTTLES OF TEA ON THE WALL! THERE'S 99 BOTTLES OF TEA!...**

 **Author: *Singing in the background* This is going to be a long AN….**

 **-Some time latar-**

 ***Name changed back*  
Karina: ...And that's how Jack defeated the giant!**

 **Author: *Mumbling* How the hell did we change from pirates to fairy tale stories?!**

 **Everyone else: *Shruggs***

 **Man: OINK OINK!**

 **Karina: THREE LITTLE PIGS! WAIT… SYNCHRONISED SWIMMING!**

 **Author: *The four are setting up a swimming pool* But no seriously. HOW THE HELL ARE THEY CHANGING THE TOPIC SO RANDOMLY AND FAST?!**

 **Max: That's how we roll yo.**

 **Anissa: GANSTAR OH YEAH! *Flashes pose***

 **Karina: *Everyone jumps into the pool* ONE. TWO. THREE! *The four start swinging their arms up to the right and down to the left*  
Anissa: Two two three four and five six seven eight! *Start doing the pony sideways***

 **Max: AND SPIN! *They all spin downwards***

 **Rosetta: ...This is awkward. Especially the part where Max starts dancing…. ehhh.**

 **Karina: NOW WHATEVER YOU WANT! *They start doing awkward moves***

 **Luna: I'm pretty sure this is not synchronised swimming but… oh well. It's Karina.**

 **Jasmine: THE FINISH! *Everyone starts spinning together in a circle. Jumps up and then splashes downwards***

 **Karina: XD**

 **Everyone: *Facepalm x100*  
Chen: NOODWALS!**

* * *

"WOAH!" Aurora shouted, flailing as once again, the Spiritual Six fell down. Belly flopping into the ocean, making a loud smack. Besides the people who managed to do a pencil dive just in time.

"Owwwww..." She moaned, comically slowly sinking downwards. Luna; one of the people who didn't get smacked, looked at her in amusement.

"You try falling from 100 feet off the ground and see how you cope" Aurora retorted, seeing her amused face. Luna shook her head and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"We better not be in someplace like winx or something" Forrest groaned, turning around so he was facing upwards on the water.

"I think we're at eart- wait. Wait... Never mind we're in Percy Jackson" Mannhattan deadpanned, looking at a school in the distance.

"Yancy academy?" Aria asked, confused "What?" The rest of the group shrugged and started swimming towards land. Once they were there, Aurora helped the others to dry up.

"What are we going to do here?" The others shrugged.

"I dunno. We're usually called to each realm for a reason… Not just to dilly dally." Nova snorted.

"You seriously **did** not just say dilly dally."

"You said it too." Aria raised her hands in defence. Nova slapped her face in exasperation and checked around for a map. Fortunately, there was one nearby. "We're at…. Montauk. I think."

"We're near Camp Half Blood!" Mannhattan gasped, looking around "Where is it?!"

"There!" Forrest spotted, pointed to a large plain area that was surrounded by fog.

"Mortal's can't go through the fog right?"

"Yep."  
"Can mortal's **with magic powers** go through?" Mannhattan shrugged and walked right into the fog. Calling from the other side, he shouted "WE CAN GO THROUGH!"

* * *

"Do we even have permission to go here?" Aurora asked nervously, her grip on her staff tightened. Luna shrugged.

"These shrugs aren't helping the mood either." Forrest grumbled, turning a mushroom alive out of pure boredom.

"Turn that back Max" Aurora ordered her younger brother who did so reluctantly. Suddenly, they accidentally crashed into someone, knocking both Aurora, Forrest and the person down.

"Sorry!" The two said at once, helping the boy up.

He had jet black hair and bright sea green eyes. Mannhattan thought that he saw him from somewhere, but can't remember what.  
"Is this how you greet everybody you see?" The boy joked. Forrest shook her head quickly and dusted himself.

"Nope." The boy looked at them more closely.

"So… Are you joining Camp Half Blood?"

"No… We're just visitor's" Aria said, choosing her words carefully. Even though, the boy raised his eyebrows.

"Visitors? There are no visitors in Camp Half Blood" He looked sideways thoughtfully "Except for the occasional lost pizza guy…. Very lost." He added sarcastically.

"Really?"

"No."

"We never introduced ourselves to each other by the way" Aurora mentioned. "I'm Aurora!"  
"I'm Luna."

"I'm Forrest!"  
"Nova."  
"Nice to meet you! I'm Aria!"

"Mannhattan."

"Percy" The Spiritual Six looked on with annoyance. _We've seen him before…. But where?_

"Why is his name city?" Percy asked.

"Heee.. Wanted to" Forrest rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Mannhattan grumbled.

"And he also thinks his name is the only sensible one!" Percy scoffed.

"Surrrreeeee…."

"How did we get here?" The seven of them looked around. While they were taking, they unknowingly walked onto the camp.

"O-kay?"

"Wait... Do you hear mumbling?" Aria asked. They turned towards her in confusion.

"Oh yeah... You guys don't have supersonic hearing" Turning to where she thought she heard the sound, she saw a familiar human

"JEWELS?!" The six shouted, surprised.

"Noooo I don't think we have any gems here.."

"No, Jewels!" They rushed up towards the girl, surprising her from behind.

"Ack!" Jewels flinched, turning around.

"Why the hell are you here?!" The dimensional travelers said in unision.

"Sorry?" The dream caster sheepishly grinned "I… might? Have followed you here…"

"Great. Seven more unknown beings that claim to be visitors are roaming around the camp site….. Just great." Percy rolled his eyes. "By the way. Are you guys even gods and goddesses? Or are the pizza rumors true?"

"Nope. Not at all" Aurora cheerfully replied. He groaned in annoyance.

"That's just even more confusing…. Great."

"Eh." She said, once again shrugging. "I mean we do have po- MRPPPHHHHHH!"

"This is like, the cliche of all cliche-ness." Nova cracked a grin. (DAMIT AUTHOR'S BLOCK)

"What the f-"

"Don't swear, this is rated K+ or somethings" Jewels mentioned jokingly. But with Jewels, you never know. Aurora gasped

"WERE IN A BOOK?!" Looking up into the sky, she shouted "HAI READERZ! AM I BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL?!"

"We're supposed to talk about Percy Jackson, not about the wall" Jewels hissed, pulling her towards the wall of a particular cabin.

"Am I famous in your group?" Percy joked. They shrugged. Jewels looked at them in confusion.

"But Mannhattan loves this certain… book." The six stared at the time master, who shrugged in confusement. Jewels slapped her face.

"Oh right…. You forget about the dimension you're in when you arrive in it"

"You think we forgot?"

"No…." Jewels sighed "Nevermind." The Spiritual six awkwardly looked up at the cabin's pictures and then back at Jewels.

"Umm… Why does this…. Pecif-bleh, um spacific?" Luna facepalmed and shoved Aurora out of the way.

"What she's **trying** to say is that, why does this specific god on this cabin look so similar to you?" She looked up to see a picture of one of the greek gods. Hypnos.

"Maybe cause we both make dreams?" She joked. Mannhattan looked on with worry.

"I don't think so Jewels…. You two might be related."

* * *

 **WHOO YEAH BABY!... Wait what? Anyways, I'm so glad the first chapter is done! I'm not that great with the whole Percy Jackson stuff and…. I think you can tell. Anyways, this** _ **might**_ **be a proper story or something If I get the time to but… till then. I AM SO BAD AT WRITING AND THIS IS SO SHORT GEEZE!**

 **Aurora: *Faceplant* Idiot.**

 **Author: Shh….**


End file.
